The present invention will now be described in relation to cable-barriers for use in relation to roading networks. However, this should not be seen as limiting, as aspects of the present invention may also have application in relation to different fields.
The applicant has previously devised an improved anchor-body and terminal post for a cable barrier which is fully described WO2007/129915. This improved terminal post overcomes the ramp and snag situations that can occur when a vehicle impacts the anchor cables of a cable barrier.
The present invention represents a further improvement to the invention in WO2007/129915 in that it provides a terminal post of unitary construction which is quick, easy and relatively cheap to manufacture yet still achieves the advantages of the terminal post taught in WO2007/129915. Conversely, the terminal post detailed in WO2007/129915 whilst effective in achieving its aims requires a separate anchor, body to be fabricated and attached to the upright member of the terminal post which is relatively time consuming and expensive.
The terminal post of the present invention therefore aims to provide a quick release mechanism which is equally effective as the terminal post of WO2007/129915 at reducing or preventing an inclined cable anchoring system from acting as a ramp or snag, during impacts from a number of different angles, particularly ‘reverse’ direction impacts—these are impacts that occur in a direction other than a substantially head on impact.
It would therefore be useful to have a cable-barrier system or release mechanism that could withstand impact from collisions from both directions. Additionally, it would also be useful to have a cable-barrier which can release the anchor-cable downwardly extending from the terminal post of a cable-barrier, in situations where the anchor-cables are capable of acting as a ramp or snag during a collision.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
All references, including any patents or patent applications cited in this specification are hereby incorporated by reference. No admission is made that any reference constitutes prior art. The discussion of the references states what their authors assert, and the applicants reserve the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of the cited documents. It will be clearly understood that, although a number of prior art publications are referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that any of these documents form part of the common general knowledge in the art, in New Zealand or in any other country.
It is acknowledged that the term ‘comprise’ may, under varying jurisdictions, be attributed with either an exclusive or an inclusive meaning. For the purpose of this specification, and unless otherwise noted, the term ‘comprise’ shall have an inclusive meaning—i.e. that it will be taken to mean an inclusion of not only the listed components it directly references, but also other non-specified components or elements. This rationale will also be used when the term ‘comprised’ or ‘comprising’ is used in relation to one or more steps in a method or process.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.